Dazka/Quarters
The Dazka house is stone cold. The walls are made of solid stone, the few plants in the yard have died, due to lack of care. As soon as you walk into the house you warm up, torches line the stone walls. The stone floor is covered with red stains, most likely from blood-shed. The common room is rather large, with Knights Armours flung aimlessly across the floor, and weapon racks placed against amost every wall. It's not uncommon for a brawl to occur in the common room. A stone archway leads to the armoury, the armoury is filled with many different weapons, and herbs to heal most wounds. Every member of the house has a small chest containing their valuebles. Here, a door leads to room filled with the paintings of the all the past head guys, and girls. Back in the common room, stairs going down, lead to two different halls, one where the girl chambers are, and another for the boys. The halls are lit with candles. November Teddy looks around, and adjusts her gauntlets. "This is the ugliest place ever! I want some high-quality confort!" she demands. Alice comes in and puts her suitcase and bags on the floor and studies the room. "I guess...it's not so bad...?" Teddy gasps. "Alice, how dare you say that? This place is a big load of crap!" "Well, I don't like saying bad things about stuff," Alice quietly says. Teddy rolls her eyes, and pins Alice to the ground. Teddy keeps a happy face on, which she hopes will calm Alice down. "Now now Alice, you must agree with me!" Teddy says cheerfully, showing her her gauntlets, which meant one punch from her and Alice would be knocked out cold. "Um, yeah, it..." Alice gulps. "Ugly..." Teddy brings Alice back up, and hugs her. "I'm so proud of you!" she yells. "Thanks?" Alice struggles to stay put. Teddy then sits down on a sofa, and looks at the paintings of the Head Guys and Girls. "Wow, this place was filled with...boys." Teddy looks quite disgusted, and flips her hair. Teddy motions for Alice to sit with her. Alice sits down next to Teddy, "So, um, I guess..Okay, I really have no idea what to do." Teddy stands up immediately, and gasps, and dramatically turns around. "How are your fighting skills, Alice?" she asks. "I don't know," Alice admits. "Well, let's see!" Teddy yells, and gets her gauntlets ready. "Well, your weapon?" she asks. "It's more long-range, maybe we should close-combat," Alice suggests. "You know, without ''your gauntlets. "No! You trying to cheat?" Teddy purposely punches the air right next to Alice's head, and winks. "Come on Alice, get ready!" "If you say so," Alice grabs her bow, a bag full of arrows, and quickly aims it at Teddy. "Hope you have protection." Alice lets go. Teddy has arrows fired at her, and she dodges them. She runs to Alice, and sneaks behind her. "Hello!" Teddy yells, and is prepared to punch her. Alice flips over Teddy and pushes her, making Teddy lose her balance. "Oh em gee, Alice, you're like, totally good!" Teddy cheers, and quickly gets up and hides under the table, and giggles. "Thank you," Alice smiles and aims the arrow at the table, letting go. Teddy rolls her eyes, and stands up, and punches the arrow with her left hand, as she is left-handed and the gauntlet on her left hand adds more strength. Alice runs at Teddy and jumps behind her. Alice, then, kicks Teddy's back. "Ow, that's like, not fair!" Teddy screams, and gently punches Alice's stomach. Due to her not using her full strength, the punch is not supposed to be that painful, but is supposed to make you feel uncomfortable. Alice wobbles backwards and quickly gains her balance. She runs at Teddy and jumps to the right of Teddy, trying to target her weak spot. Teddy looks at Alice, and looks for a hiding place... Alice punches Teddy on the ribs, holding back her full strength. "Oh gosh Alice!" Teddy cries out as she flies back into the table. Goodness that she was skinny, as the table didn't break. Teddy dashes to Alice, and punches her bow away, and gives her a peace sign. "Enough, agreed?" "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Alice runs to Teddy and tries to give her comfort. Teddy gently pushes Alice away, and quickly puts her fists up, warning her. "It's totally fine Alice, let's just get our things settle in our chambers..." Teddy went to her suitcase, and walked to the stairs leading to the Girls Chambers. "Okay," Alice sits down on her bed. ---- The next morning a letter arrives in the house, 'The advanced placement students in the house of Dazka are;' 'Molly Wilffe' 'The non advanced placement students are;' 'Alice Tullain' 'Teddy Jones' 'Please note, First years, should only arrive at the Academy around nine, to allow the other students to get to their classes.''' Teddy sighs. "I can't believe I didn't get advanced!" she complains. Category:Roleplay Category:Dazka